Saving People, Writing Oneshots, The Family Business
by KoffeeWrites
Summary: Here is a collection of my one shots from an old Tumblr account! I couldn't part with them, so enjoy!
1. You're On Your Period

Dean tapped his fingers against the table and glanced at the clock. You were sleeping later than usual, and Dean knew that meant only one thing. He decided, quickly, he needed to take a trip to town and find some supplies.

On his way out, Dean checked up on you. You were lying in the motel bed, curled into a ball and snoozing like a baby. He couldn't help but chuckle at how cute you were.

Groaning, you pull your knees closer to your chest and pray that the feeling of your insides being ripped apart would go away as soon as possible. You never had cramps this bad and blamed the grease you've been shoving in your mouth recently. Of course, there was never much choice on the road when you were on a hunt.

You twist in the bed, wrapping yourself up like a burrito. Another groan escapes your lips as another pain shot through you, feeling like somebody pulling and twisting things that shouldn't be twisted.

There was a knock on the door, but they didn't wait for you to answer. They let themselves in and shut the door with their foot. You look at the figure with several bags in their arms. "Dean?" You try to show strength in your voice, not wanting the older Winchester brother to make fun of your period pains.

Dean's lips formed a small smile and set the sacks down on the table by the door. "It's late. I figured…" he trailed off and pointed to one of the sacks. "I bought you some chocolate and your favourite candy and-" he held up your favorite drink. "I know how much you love these, Y/N."

"Dean?" You managed to sit up. Why was Dean being so nice to you all of a sudden? He never bought you things, not until you begged him enough to piss him off so he'd buy it just so you'd shut up.

"Uh. It's just that… I wanted to do something nice so you don't kill me this week." He grabbed one of the sacks and took it over to the bed. He sat it down beside you.

He knew. And he bought all your sweets and drinks for you. You can't help but smile as you dig through the bag and open a candy bar, shoving half of it unto your mouth and chewing it slowly, letting the taste of sweetness linger.

"Oh! I also, um." Dean crossed the room and stuck his hand in another bag. He pulled out a box and held it up for you to see. You had to hold in a laugh. "I didn't know if you were out. But I wanted you to have enough… protection."

A laugh broke through. You clench your teeth to keep bits of chocolate from flying out. " _Protection_ , Dean? You mean pads?"

"And tampons. I didn't know which you liked. I got these two." He holds up another box with a picture of a tampon on the front. "I tried to get the ones you got last month… Did I do okay?"

Even though this was out of character for Dean Winchester, you couldn't help but feel loads of graditute towards the man. Never before has a guy gone and bought you a period supply kit. Part of you wanted to wake up every month to this, to feel like somebody cared enough to go out and embarrass themselves this much.

"What did you tell the clerk?" You teased.

Dean licked his lips and looked at the ground. "That any man should grow some fucking balls and buy his girl the supplies she needs every month because that beautiful smile will always be worth it."


	2. Working On Baby

"What does this do?" You ask, picking up a piece that had fallen off 'Baby,' You knew nothing about cars and yet you offered to help Dean fix his Impala. Admit it: you did it just to spend the extra time with him.

Dean glanced at you from the tire he was trying to screw back on. "I suggest you don't play with that."

Taking the hint, you place the little do-dad on the roof of another car and sink your hands down inside your jean pockets. "What can I do, Winchester?"

Dean stood up and wiped the glistening sweat from his forehead. His whole face was turning red from being out in the sun too long already, and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep since his car was totaled.

You tried to coax him inside several times over the past few days, with no luck. Dean was stubborn and found it relaxing to fix his baby, which was fine with you, but you missed him.

"You can go get me a beer. If you really want to help," he grabbed a hammer and laid himself across the front seat. "That would be greatly appreciated."

You huff and turn on your heel.

2am.

You decided to go check on Dean. He's fallen asleep in the back seat of the Impala, a wrench in one hand and a rag in the other. He was covered in grease and paint and—blood?

"Dean," you shook his knee gently, careful not to surprise him too much. "Honey, come on. Come to bed."

Dean's eyes snapped open and his breathing slowed. It took his eyes a minute to adjust before he realized he was laying in the back of his car and you were leaning over him. He sat up quickly and wiped his forehead with the rag, smearing more grease.

"Come on to bed, Dean." You say again. "Get some rest."

"No, no," Dean shook his head and hopped out of the Impala. You had to take several steps back to get out of his way so he could grab another tool and begin working on the dashboard. "gotta finish this…"

You placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his dirty cheek. "If you wash most of that filth off, I'll let you come to bed with me." You whispered seductively in his ear.

A deep noise exited his throat as he looked up at you and brought you down in his lap.


	3. Dean Winchester Meeting Your Grandparent

"And please be nice." You plead Dean, smoothing his hair back and pecking his cheek. "They're a little… you'll see."

"A little what?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows together and sucked his lower lip between his teeth. "Y/N, I thought they were like you."

You put on an apologetic smile and shrug your bare shoulder. "No, they know nothing about my life, actually."

Against your wishes, your grandparents sent a car to pick you and Dean up. You didn't like the idea of them knowing where you were staying for the rest of the week, but at least they finally wanted to be included in your life.

Pulling up to the front gates, Dean's mouth dropped open. Obviously he wasn't expecting such a huge estate where the house was bigger than any motel the two of you have ever stayed at.

Dean helped you out of the car, giving you a look of alarm with his eyebrows raised. "Y/N." He muttered.

You simply smile at him, knowing you had a ton of explaining to do later on. You take his hand and walk up the front steps with him. The doors were larger than two Dean's standing on top of each other and the bell sounded much like a church bell ringing in the distance. But it was all too familiar to you from your childhood.

The doors open and there stands your grandmother and grandfather. They bring you into a hug and welcome the two of you inside, separating the two of you lovebirds. Your grandma had you by the arm, telling you all about the dinner she planned for the evening and your grandpa had Dean by the shoulder, guiding him along and telling him how nice it was that you brought a man to meet them. You remembered this was exactly why you haven't before.

"Now, what will you have to drink?" Your grandma smiles and motions for you to sit on one of the floral print sofas.

"Um, wine, I suppose." You smile and watch as your grandpa keeps Dean to the side, keeping a low voice. Dean glanced at her and flashed a smile, quickly returning his gaze to your grandfather, who was probably giving him a long speech on the dating rules.

"Y/N tells us that you travel for work." Your granddad was all in Dean's case, asking him questions since the two of you were dragged in. You begged your grandma to make him stop, but you knew she wouldn't. She was just as curious about this mystery boy.

"I do." Dean nodded, fiddling with his hands beneath the table. You felt a sudden twinge of regret. Bringing him here was unfair. If it wasn't for what you needed, you never would have brought him here. "I can't say much about it."

Your granddad hesitates for a second before biting into his steak. "Right, I suppose I am asking too much of you. So, you're keeping my granddaughter safe with this job you cannot speak of?"

Dean pulled the fork away from his mouth, bits of peas falling on the plate. "Y-yeah. Yes, sir. I'm not going to let a thing happen to her. I would never forgive myself."

"Neither would I." Your granddad mumbles.

The awkward silence filled the air around the four of you. You start to wonder if this is how your father felt, and if this was exactly why he stopped visiting his parents long ago. You never realized how snobby they were. You were always so young and they were always such nice people to you, you never thought of them like this.

Sighing, you look at Dean. "I would appreciate if you two would stop attacking him. He's part of something he can't talk about or he'll be fired in an instant. Hell, I didn't know about it for the first few months we were together. We're together for the long run, so I think it's time the two of you got used to the fact he's in my life or just never call again."


	4. Crowley's Assistant

You stopped beside Crowley, crossing your arms over your chest. Dean Winchester was right where you needed him and Crowley was happy, for once.

Dean watches you closely, his eyes sad and confused. You did a good job and the reward ought to be amazing, but you couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed that you used the older Winchester brother. His feelings were so obviously real and you let him chase you around like a lost puppy for so many months.

"Baby girl…" Dean croaks. He licks his lips and looks down at the ground under his feet. He was no longer in his comfy bed back in the bunker with you. Crowley teleported you two back to his lair, which was nothing short of a basement.

"Sorry, Dean." You let a smirk pull at your lips, playing the part of bad demon. "I told you not to trust me."

"You-you're a demon?"

Your eyes since changed to pitch black, showing your true side—the side Dean had not yet seen. He couldn't have known before now, that would have blown your cover. "Yep. Employed by this charming little man, here." You snake your arm through Crowley's, letting him know what a good little assistant you were.

"She's been my little demon for quite some time now, squirrel." Crowley chuckles. "I can't believe you didn't figure it out sooner. Shows you what love can do."

"What's this about?" Barks Dean. He's searching his pockets, looking for any kind of weapon. Of course, there were no weapons on his person. Not even his little pocket knife you took out just before Crowley appeared.

Crowley smirks. "Oh, Dean. Haven't you figured it out by now? I am recruiting an army and I need your help. Look on the bright side; you'll be near Y/N."

"Y/N, I loved you and this is how you treat me?" Dean glares a hole through you. Normally, you didn't feel the pain and regret. This time you did. You actually felt yourself falling for the boy in front of you. He was more than just a project to you.

You needed to make a choice.


	5. Aquarius & Aries

**The Aquarius & Aries**

You were fuming. You took this time to step outside and breathe in the air. It was nice out and you needed the walk. Being in a small space for too long with anybody was too much for you. You needed some space every now and then.

"(Y/N), come back inside." Dean must have followed you out, you didn't hear the door slam or anything. Anger was building inside of you by the second. "This isn't about us, is it?"

You turn on your heel to face the man standing before you. 'The love of your life', as you told everybody that asked. He means so much to you and yet—you felt like you were suffocating. Dean did everything in his power to make you happy, to show you how much he loved you, and you admire him for that. He was just a sweet guy and you couldn't handle it. It aggravated you.

"Are we a good team?" You asked.

The question took Dean by surprise. He raises an eyebrow and stands a little straighter. "A good team? We're a great team. Better than me and Sam ever were."

"Really?" The thought crosses your mind: _Was it really better than the Winchester Brothers?_ That doesn't seem possible. Those men worked hard. They weren't sleeping together. There was no romantic tension between them. "Because sometimes I wonder if we have to choose."

"Choose?" Dean chuckles. "Choose between what, babe?"

"Hunting, Dean. Hunting or us." You motion between the two of you like it should have been obvious. "I mean, we just screwed up a hunt because we couldn't stay off each other."

"Well _you_ couldn't stay off _me_ , remember?" Dean shoves his hands in his pockets. You want to throw something at him, but looking on the ground, there was nothing. "It was fine, we got the bastard at the end. Where is all this coming from?"

"'Where is it coming from'?" You squint at him. "Where is it coming from. Hmmm. Let's see Dean. This might be where it's coming from. Look at us! We're a mess!" You felt there should have been a laugh at the end of that sentence but it came out as an angry bellow. "We shouldn't even be together, look at this!"

"Oh, don't you play that card!" Dean glares at you. "You asked me out, sweetheart. Remember?"

"You didn't have to agree!" You shout. "Why are we even still together?" You cross your arms and lean on one leg. "Huh?"

Dean had to pause for a moment as this question sunk through. _Bad sign_ , you think. "We're together because we're insane enough to stay together; because we're in love. At least I am, aren't you?" He took a deep breath as your heart starts to pound against your chest.

"You dropped the 'L' word…"

Dean nods and places his hands on his hips. The tension was slowly dissolving and your metaphorical claws were put away—for now. "Yeah, I did. I love you, (Y/N)."

"Here's to us," Dean lifts his shot glass up and clinks it with yours. "finally on our own."

Both of you down your shots. You have to shake it off, being your third one of the night. You felt loose and free, finally. Everything felt right.

"Let me get you another one." Dean starts to get to his feet, but you hold him down with a simple touch of his wrist. He plants himself again, watching you closely.

"I can get it. What do you want?" You scoot the two shot glasses to the side and stand up.

"I said it first." Dean whines, getting back to his feet, towering over you like he always did. "I'm the man."

"And I'm the woman." You laugh. "I'm going. You stay here and think about me while I'm away." You nuzzle his neck.

"I'll think about you no matter where I'm at." Dean wraps an arm around your waist and pulls your body closer. He pecks your lips and smiles down at you.

Yep, this felt right.


	6. Eight Letters

**Eight Letters**

"You can't leave," the man before you pleaded. His bottom lip quivered as he grabbed your hand, which you snatched back rather quickly. Dean was miserable looking with his unkempt hair and big, tear-filled eyes. "Not after what I've done to keep us together."

You looked at the ground for a split second. The traffic behind you made it a bit difficult to gather your thoughts. Saying the wrong thing meant broken hearts for both of you, not saying the wrong thing might just hurt worse. "I'm so thankful that you tried, Dean." You said with every ounce of good energy behind the words. "I really am. It just isn't the right time, obviously. I'm not saying we have to settle down, because I know that is completely out of the question. But—" you paused, trying to think of the correct sentence to say.

"Name it. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. As long as you'll stay." Dean's voice cracked and his eyes widened as he realized he couldn't hold back his tears much longer. A single tear slid down his cheek.

You bit your lip and looked him in the eyes. "Say it," you shrugged your shoulder.

Dean raised his eyebrow and parted his lips in question.

"You just need to say the three words I want to hear and… I'm yours."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed together and he glanced at the ground. "I—"

"That's what I thought." You muttered, suddenly feeling like you were just stabbed in the heart and had it ripped from your chest. You knew better than to tell him what you wanted more than anything was for him to utter the eight letters you craved since he saved you from that hunt.

"Y/N, wait!" Dean called after you turned on your heel and vanished into your car.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean gasped as he came back up from the mug he just chugged. "Son of a bitch!"

"That's not going to bring her back," Sam stated, sitting in the seat next to his older brother. "Did she leave again?"

"For the final time." Dean waved the bartender for another refill. He was surprised she didn't ignore him this time. "I couldn't do what she wanted me to do."

"Which was?" Sam shook his head when the girl tried to pour him a beer as well.

Dean finished off his next glass before saying, "she wanted me to say the 'L' word. You know I'm not good at that."

"So she was worth losing?"

Dean hesitated before waving for another beer. He looked at his brother. "…Son of a bitch. I'm a moron."


	7. Dean Breaks His Leg

**Taking Care Of Dean When He Breaks His Leg**

"Damn leg!" Dean growls and pokes his cast with his finger. "When is it going to come off?"

You walk through the living room, your arms full of fresh, clean clothes, and dump them in Dean's room. "Well, the chances of it just falling off are slim, so you'll just have to wait another few weeks, Dean." You retrace your steps back into the kitchen and run some water into a glass cup. You take a sip from it before you continue with the housework.

Dean groans, his patience growing very thin with nothing to do. Sam was on a case in Maryland and Cas was nowhere to be found, so he was stuck here with just you and the TV that only had two channels; Soap Operas or real life doctor shows. Dean decided between the two day-by-day, recapping it all for you as you wandered around the house for something to do that wasn't sitting on your own ass.

"Dean," you warn him. The Bunker wasn't your ideal vacationing home, but you told Sam you would look after the eldest Winchester—clear mistake right there. "If you don't stop complaining about that damn cast, I'm going to break your neck."

"Then I'll have two casts to complain about." Dean mutters as he flips through the two channels. Why didn't you buy them that DVD player when you were at Wal-Mart? "Do something to get this sonofabitch off, (Y/N)."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot that I was your genie. Here," you posed like Jeannie, placing your arms on top of each other and nodding your head with a huge, dorky smile spread across your lips.

"Smartass." Dean mumbles under his breath.

"I caught that, Winchester! It's not my fault that you let a monster break your leg." You snap and turn on your heel.

"Wait," Dean reaches out to you, his fingers motioning for yours.

You glance at him and his pouty face. His fingers keep coaxing you to follow them in a manner you normally wouldn't answer to. With a deep sigh, you reach out and take his hand, which is full of calluses. They're rough, showing the true signs of a hunter. You didn't mind. Yours were no better. They remind you of how hard Dean worked.

Dean pulls you onto his lap, making sure to avoid the broken part. He bites down on his lip and looks you in the eyes. Up close, his eyes were dazzling. They sparkle bright green, enchanting you.

"I'm sorry," he whispers in his low voice. It sends chills up your spine. "I'm being a jerk."

Dean's lap was not all unfamiliar to you. He constantly loved to pull you in, whether it be flirting his way out of something or trying to cheer you up. It was always a nice feeling to be in contact with another human being, especially when that human happened to be Dean Winchester, the scariest demon hunter out there.

"I get it. You're bored and irritable. I would be, too, if I had to sit for two months." You shrug and look away from his eyes.

The vibe around the Bunker changes. It's no longer full of tension, but a nice tranquil feeling.

Dean strokes your cheek with a gentleness you didn't know he had. "Let me make it up to you." His voice is barely above a whisper. He leans in, pulling your head with him, and leaves a kiss on your lips. It's quick, barely a peck, just enough to get you wanting more.

"Dean," you whine and press your lips to kiss, taking the lead for once. You swing one of your legs over him so you're straddling his waist for a better angle.

He smirks against your lips, pulling you closer to him. "You're a great genie," he mutters into the kiss.


	8. Face Down

**Face Down**

Dean watches you closely. You're serving a customer with a smile plastered on your face and two pounds of makeup covering that nice black eye you somehow got while you were at the beach last night. Dean knew better, of course.

"She's limping again," he observes you having a hard time balancing plates today, which was never an issue before now. He felt himself tense up. Dean couldn't stand to see you this hurt, it was maddening. "How does she stay with him?"

"Maybe you're overreacting." Sam took a moose-sized bite of his salad and swallows it. "(Y/N) is smart enough to stay away from those guys."

Dean grunts a response and pushes away his plate. "I'm done. I can't sit here and watch this."

"Dean, it's not what you think." You fix your hair in the rear view mirror of the Impala. "He loves me."

 _So do I_ , Dean thinks. Dean glances as you from the driver's seat. His eyes narrow and his brows form together. "You seriously think I didn't see the makeup? (Y/N), it's so obvious. If it wasn't a big deal, you wouldn't have tried that hard to hide it."

Dean didn't understand why you put yourself through this when really, he should have understood completely. You grew up alone, and this guy made it feel all right. He made you feel not so alone in that big house of yours.

"Next time he lays a hand on you, I expect you to call me." Dean pulls in your driveway, not bothering to put 'Baby' in park. "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." You wave your hand through the air, pushing the thought away. "He's a good guy. You know, he bought me roses today. Said he felt bad that my foot was bothering me. He's great."

Dean couldn't look at you anymore. He turns his head and picks at his top lip, elbow on the wheel. "Pick you up around elven."

Sighing, you tell Dean goodnight and watch as he pulls back out of the driveway, speeding off into the night in his black steed. You think he's dramatizing the situation way too much, but you had no idea how to ease his mind, tell him you could handle yourself.

Inside, the yelling starts as soon as you open the door. He's there, glaring at you, telling you to start finding another ride to work. "Dean isn't the guy I want you hanging around! He's a dumbass!" "He's trying to take you from me!" "I'm so sorry I hit you, come here. Let me love you, baby. Oh, please don't cry."

A frantic knock starts at Dean's door. He's spread out on his bed, snoring away as the clock ticked by the hours of the day. He's tired and worn from fighting with you. Days pass and he begs you to leave that man, begs you to let him take care of it, and it's all weighting him down.

Groaning, Dean sits up and pulls on the first pair of jeans he comes across. This isn't how he wanted to spend his nap time, but he supposed it was time to get up anyway.

He stumbles to the door and pulls it open with a tug. He leans his face on the doorframe and peers down at the person that woke him up from a nice slumber.

You're staring up at him, face red and dirty from who knows what and your eyes puffy from crying so hard. You're panting, like you just ran a marathon.

Panic crosses Dean's face as he pieces it together. He invites you inside and tells you to take a seat on the sofa, which you promptly accept.

"What the hell happened?" Dean scoots the office chair over and sits across from you. Part of him is scared to touch you, in case you flip out. "Don't lie to me."

"I left him…" you whisper just high enough to reach Dean. Words escape you and you cannot express how you're feeling—matter of fact, you weren't sure if you were relieved or upset.

Dean had to take a moment to sit back in the chair and run a hand through his hair. The atmosphere in the room seemed to change and it felt like you could breathe once more, so you did. You took in deeps breaths and let them out slowly.

"I left him." You laugh.

Dean swoops down and yanks you in his arms. He's careful to avoid your bad leg and kisses your cheeks, both of them, as he says, "thank you. Are you okay? What did he do? Did he break something?" Dean then lowers you back on the couch and looks you over, looking for any new signs of abuse.

"He…" you gulp. It was awful. "He pushed me down the steps outside after I told him I wasn't in the mood. I was just trying to get to work. And he kicked me. I just got so angry with him… I spat in his face and told him I was leaving him…"

"That's the last straw." Dean stood up with a force that knocks the office chair back several inches. He's already walking out with a gun in his hands by the time you're able to stand on your feet. Chills are sent down your spine when you realize what he's thinking.

"No! Dean, you'll go to jail!"

"Karma's a bitch." Dean shrugs. "I might go to jail, but what's comin' 'round for him will be much worse. I used to wish nobody had to go through the pain I went through in hell, but I sure hope that asshole does."


	9. Dean's A Demon

**Dean Tells You He's A Demon**

"What are you saying?" You asked, tears rolling down your cheeks as Dean circled you, that famous smirk plastered across his lips. "Dean, you're scaring me."

Dean stopped and stood in front of you. Your mouth hung open as he shrugged his shoulders and his eyes turned. They were once a beautiful green, like shining emeralds in his sockets. Now they were black as night. You gasped and backed away slowly.

Dean laughed at your actions. "You can try and escape me, honey. But I'm faster." He teased you, stepping closer as you moved back. "You can't tell me you didn't know, Y/N. How do you think I got so feisty in bed? Before, I was lame. I tricked girls into thinking I was good. Now, I'm great. I've been pleasing you better the last two weeks than I have in the last two years." He smirked.

"That's not true." You whimpered. "Dean, baby. Please tell me this isn't true." Your heart skipped a beat when Dean—without moving—was in front of you. You watched him. He was two feet away from you, now he was two steps in front of you.

You tried to scream but the sound wouldn't come. It was like you forgot how to as Dean's eyes changed back into those pretty green jewels.

"How could you do this?" You asked. You took in a few deep breaths, trying your best to calm down. "Dean, how could you make this decision?"

"How does one turn down being a demon?" He laughed. "It's great, sweetheart. You should try it." He winked at you, and you felt your world crash and burn as you knew it.


	10. Jail Cell

Jail Cell

* * *

Reader x Dean

No warnings

Requested One Shot

* * *

The police station had a different atmosphere this time around. Before it seemed friendly – the officers smiling at you and answering all your questions, thinking you were the FBI. Now they did nothing but eye you, watching your every move like you might jump them.

You nodded as Officer Bricks told you all about your partner's crime and why he was behind those bars in the next room. He's explaining with little detail. He thinks you're part of the problem.

"Let me see him." You muttered.

Bricks took you to the back of the building, where the cells were located. Where Dean was.

A small wave of shock came over you once you saw the man, all dressed up, sitting behind the bars with a stone cold look to his face. He was staring into the next cell, his eyes on the bible that sat on the bed that was chained to the wall. You knew perfectly well he didn't care about it, nor was he thinking about his actions. Dean was Dean. He didn't care that he was in here.

You walked up to the bars as Bricks gave you a nod and left the room, letting the door close slowly behind him. You waited a moment, waiting to see if Dean would glance up from his thoughts. He never did. You cleared your throat and crossed your arms over your chest.

"You threatened an officer and stole from a kid."

Dean flicked his green eyes up at you, a smirk appearing across his face. "And I'll do it again."

"Could've died out there tonight. Suppose you don't care?"

"Nah." Dean chuckled and rose to his feet. He leaned against the bars and let his nose stuck between two of them, staring down at you with an evil glint in his eye. "I'm ready."

"Great." You stand your ground, not letting the man in front of you feel like he was in control of this situation. Clearly, he wasn't. He was too reckless nowadays. Doing anything he could to get himself killed. Last hunt he nearly had his throat slashed from a werewolf when he decided to wrestle it instead of kill it. "Die and get out of my sight."

Dean laughed. His laugh was rough like sandpaper and made you feel much smaller than you were. It reminded you of a wolf. "No can do, sweetheart." He smirked. "You're stuck with me for life." Dean pointed to the necklace that hung around your neck day and night. It was a locket Dean gave you weeks ago, before any of this happened, before he went off the crazy end.

You rolled your eyes and blew out some air between your teeth. "I was going to be nice and let you out. I think I'll let you stay in this place for a night or two, see what they want to do with you."

The smirk on Dean's lips faded and his posture straightened enough to show he was much taller. "Excuse me? That's not the deal. The deal is that you help me out of sticky situations."

"The deal," you mocked. "is that I love you and you love me. We're partners in this, not hero and sidekick. This is the third time this month I'll have picked a cell lock for you and you still haven't learned. I thought we were over this country's most wanted thing."

The air between you two went cold. You could tell Dean wouldn't listen to another word you said, so you turned on your heel and headed to the door.

"Call me when you're ready to apologize." You said.


	11. Heartfelt Lies

**Heartfelt Lies - Ron Pope**

Three Years Ago

You rolled over in bed and sighed. Dean watched you silently, pain crossed his face.

"I can't do this," you murmur and crawl out from under the sheets. You cross the room and slam the bathroom door shut, leaving Dean in the bed, confused and hurt.

You take a seat on the edge of the tub and run your fingers through your hair. It's oily and clearly unwashed. Something was wrong with the water heater and Dean promised to fix it two weeks ago, so you were stuck taking short, cold showers until he kept his promise.

There was a knock at the door and Dean's voice flowed through the cracks. "Baby? Babe, please come back to bed."

"I can't, Dean. I can't wake up to an empty bed again." You start to sob into your hands. The salty tears won't stop, not this time. You can no longer put on a happy face and go on about your day while Dean is out there, hunting demons and ghosts. It wasn't possible to go on like this.

Two Years Ago

Dean stood in the empty bedroom, a single tear sliding down his cheeks, which were flushed red already. He felt dumb, he felt betrayed, he felt like his whole life was over the moment you walked out that door.

He suddenly realized all the wrong. The way you two always bickered and complained. The way he would leave you here, in the house, while he went on a dangerous hunting trip he refused to let you go on. At the time, Dean thought he was looking out for you. Now, he knows how you took it. How it seemed like he thought you couldn't handle yourself.

Dean picked up his bag and left the key on the kitchen table for the new owners. They should be here any minute now, and Dean wanted to be long gone by the time they arrived. He felt no need to talk to them, to be nice to them.

With one last look around the place, Dean shed another tear.

One Year Ago

Dean looked in the mirror. Two black eyes stared back at him, reflecting his new life. He was finally happy, finally able to get away from all the stress of life and love. He was ready to get over you, ready to take on a new persona.

Dean made his way back into the bar and claimed a stool. "Hey, doll," he motioned the pretty, blonde bartender over. "gimme a beer."

The blonde gave him a flirty smile and grabbed a glass. "What's the trouble, hun?" Her voice was shrill, annoying. Dean felt a crawl up his spine and shook his head.

"Nothing you can't help with." He winked.

"Dean?"

Dean turned around and saw his baby brother making his way over. Dean grunted and waved the blonde girl away. "Sammy, what a nice surprise."

Sam sat at the bar and motioned for a beer, too. The blonde happily sat one down in front of him. "Dude, where have you been? You split right after that werewolf case."

"Yeah, well," Dean swallowed a mouthful of alcohol. "I had different plans."

"Look, I know you're still getting over this but… I think it's time to move on. She has, now it's your turn." Sam shrugged and took a sip of his own cold beer.

Dean paused. What human feelings he had left caught on to what Sam was saying. Sam knew where she was. "How do you know that, Sam?" Dean blinked.

"Uh," Sam gulped. "Well, she told me."

"Told you?" Dean growled. "You two speak?"

Sam nodded. "Sometimes. I mean, she calls me when she wants to talk."

"She calls you?" Dean chuckled. "That's just great. My ex-girlfriend still calls my baby bro. Imagine that,"

Sam looked at Dean and fear spread across his face. Dean had thrown his beer at the blonde girl, blood dripping down her back. Sam knew what to do.

Present Day

"Thank you, Molly!" You called before leaving the shop. You stepped out into the street and crossed to the other side. Today, you were making your rounds and gathering up everything you would need for the night ahead; date night.

You happily hummed your favorite song as you strode along. You waved to a few well known residents of the town and turned the street corner, making your way to the mall just on the other side of town.

You stopped in your tracks. Parked just down the street was a black Impala. It looked fairly new, like it had some work done to it recently. Your heart skipped a beat. The odds are, it was him. The "him" you left all those years ago. You couldn't have him back into your life.

The thought occurred to you to just turn around and forget you ever saw it. On the other hand, you were curious to know if it was either one of the Winchester's or not.

Before you had a chance to decide, however, there he was. He had just walked out of Grizzly's Diner with a handful of food. He almost didn't see you, but he looked up when somebody called your name from across the street. You had to wave, to be polite.

"(Y/N)?" Dean hesitated before he pushed through the crowd and made it over to you. "It is you! How are you?" He smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. His eyes looked like all life had been taken from them.

"I'm good, Dean. How are you?" You played with the ring on your finger out of habit and chewed on your bottom lip.

"Good, I suppose. Trying to get the feeling of being human back." You thought he was messing with you until his smile faded and he searched your face. "Sam didn't tell you?"

"Sam and I cut off communication at some point last year." You found some interest in the ground. There was a Double Mint gum wrapper smashed, almost like a sticker, to the concrete. "It was mostly my fault, though."

Color left Dean's face. He had glanced down at your hand and noticed the ring. "Are you married?"

You part your lips and take a glance at the ring, too. "Oh, no. It's this… It's—uh." You paused and tried to gather your thoughts. "My boyfriend… he proposed last week. The wedding probably won't be for years but…" you trailed off when you realized Dean didn't want to hear any of this.

"It's for the best…" Dean tried on a fake smile. He avoided eye contact after that and cleared his throat. "I guess—good luck?" He held out his hand.

Awkwardly, you shook it. "Thanks, Dean…"

"Have a good—good life with him." Dean shrugged and turned on his heel. He trudged back to his Impala.

You sighed and turned around, ready to head back home and try this shopping again later, maybe once Dean got out of town. Surely he wouldn't stay now that he knew you were here.

It was strange to see him after so long. Both of you aged, there was no denying that. You were sure he matured, but the possibilities of that were slim. There was that small voice in the back of your mind that questioned what it would be like to try just one more time. It might not have worked out the first time, but it might a second time…

No, you had to walk away.

"(Y/N)!"

You stopped and looked around. Dean was sprinting to catch up with you, his food gone from his arms. He reached you and pulled you to him, leaving no room for air between the two of you. His lips crashed into yours and you let him, without a second thought.

People in the street stopped to stare at the two of you. Most of them knew you and knew your relationship status meant this was a complete no-no. This was cheating, this was totally cheating on your fiancé, but that didn't stop you.

You wrapped your arms around Dean's neck and let him kiss you, let his chapped, pink lips win you over for a second time. Unlike the first kiss, this one had a lot more passion, more oomph. It felt special because it was such a treat after three years.

"Wait," you stopped him and pulled back. Dean looked like candy was just taken from him. You quickly pulled off the ring on your left finger and pocketed it. "My house."

Dean picked you up and carried you back to his Impala. It was a good feeling to be back inside it once more. He sat you beside him and pecked your lips before he put it in gear and drove exactly where you told him to.


	12. Motel Rooms

Motel Rooms

* * *

Warnings: Bit of cursing and that's it.

685

* * *

 _ **Request**_ : _Can tyo write an imagine where the reader is a bit touchy and has to share a room with the guys? and maybe add something about dean or Sam liking the reader. Thanks!_

* * *

Sam had already claimed his spot on the sofa, snuggling with one of the blankets you found in the motel closet. His eyes were closed and you knew his mind was swarming with thoughts from the previous day—the big hunt.

You walk over to the two beds, slipping into the one that wasn't occupied by another large man with his cellphone in hand. Dean was watching something you couldn't hear and giggling, probably wanting you to ask questions and pay attention to him, like he normally did. Tonight would be no exception; he was so needy.

As you turn off your lamp, you think Dean might do the same, but he doesn't. His laughter only rose, booming around the small room and causing a minor headache for you. Sam didn't look bothered by it, though it was hard to tell. His mouth was closed tight in a straight line and his eyes were lightly closed, moving around just slightly.

"Dean!" You groan and roll over to face the older Winchester. "Dean Winchester, turn that thing off!" You throw the pillow at him and it hits him in the face. "Or I'll come over and break it for you."

Dean grabs the pillow and throws it back on your bed, easily. Not throwing it at you, just wanting to return it. "Y/N, I am sitting here trying to enjoy myself after a long day. Put in your own headphones." He turns back to his phone.

You stand up after ripping the covers off of you. Dean makes another noise that might have been a laugh, but it was drowned out by you reaching for his phone and snatching it away, muttering something about Dean being a complete idiot.

"Hey!" He makes a grab for his brand new phone, but you're too fast. You take his headphones with you, popping them right out of his ears and throwing them both into one of his bags, not caring if it hit something and cracked the screen. "What the hell…"

"Sleep!" You point a finger at him. His eyebrows shoot up and you hear a snicker rise from the large Winchester on the couch. You turn your finger to Sam and huff. "You, too. Go to sleep. It's been a fucking long day and I am ready for some beauty sleep. If either one of you makes another noise, I am going to rip your heads off." You finish the sentence by jumping back in bed, pulling the covers up to your chin and closing your eyes.

The air around the room had changed. You could feel Dean smirking a little from his bed as he turned the light off and moved around.

"What did I tell you," Sam muttered from the couch. Part of you tensed, ready to pounce on him. "She's on edge. Leave the poor girl alone for a few days."

"Wouldn't have to if she just jumped in bed with me." You could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Goodnight, Y/N." Sam said rather sweetly, trying to make-up for the disturbance.

"Yeah, 'night, bitch." Dean grumbled, more to himself, you knew. He only called you 'bitch' when he wanted to desperately call you something else, something you've realized he can't say. You learned long ago that you couldn't get too upset over the name calling, but it did something to you tonight. Tonight, it seemed to boil the blood in your veins. Tonight, you jumped back to your feet and stood beside his bed, peering down at Dean with daggers shooting out of your eyes.

"Dean Winchester—" you start to complain, but two very large hands wrap around you and yank you down to his level, right beside him, your bodies touching in places they hardly ever touched. "Dean—"

"Shhh." He puts a finger to your lips.

"Finally!" You couldn't see, but you heard Sam reclaiming the other bed as his own.

Dean gently pulls the covers over the both of you, leaving one arm wrapped around you as his breathing evened out. It was a good feeling, you couldn't deny that.


	13. My Little Trooper

My Little Trooper

 _Requested imagine: Dean arrives home after a very dangerous hunt, covered in blood and scars._

* * *

415 Words

Warnings: blood, crying.

Dean x Reader (duh)

* * *

The Impala's door flew open. You rush over and your heart stops. Dean slowly moves his head toward you, his face caked with blood and dirt. Some of it dry, some of it still dripping down his face. You try not to make a noise as you bend over, touching his shoulder lightly. He winces.

"Dean…"

He looks up at you, his eyes full of nothing. He doesn't say a word as he pulls up the sleeve of his shirt and starts to scratch something that isn't there, just creating more of a mess to clean up later. You grab his wrist to make him stop.

"We need to get you cleaned up."

Still he says nothing, just watches you. A single tear slides down his cheek and you try your best not to cry yourself. Dean was a trooper, you had to admit; but this looks like the last battle Dean will have for a minute.

The wind picks up and blows your hair away from your face, letting him have full view of that quivering lip you try to hide. He frowns and reaches up, touching your cheek lovingly.

"You…" He swallows hard and closes his eyes as if it was painful. "You okay?"

You let out a shaky breath and tears start to leak. "You look like you've just been through hell and you ask if I'm okay?" You had to giggle.

Dean nods, looking up at you. "Hell is worse."

Of course he would joke; that was Dean Winchester's way of getting through the pain.

"Let me clean you up inside." You try, but he shakes his head. "Dean…"

"I can't feel my…" He swallows hard again. "I can't feel my toes."

Panic sets in and you bring out your phone, ready to call an ambulance. Dean reads your mind and shakes his head again, slowly. "Please, just…" He takes a breath. "Sit."

Confused by his command, you slide beside him from the passenger side and look at him. He loses all strength and falls across your lap, groaning as he lands on you. You gasp, shocked by the sudden movement. He gazes up at you and you swear it's the most caring look he has ever given you. It sent butterflies swarming in your stomach.

You start to hum gently, letting the melody of his favorite song fill his ears as he closes his eyes and starts to drift off.

"My little trooper." You whisper as you hear faint snores.


End file.
